User talk:Felix Omni/archive6
I don't know if you've blocked me on MSN or simply logged out, but if it's the former, please undo the action so we can discuss this like adults. 21:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :I took a shower. Brt. 21:34, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Necromancer norn armor Sorry to bring you back into this =P. But i don't want to start a revert war, and i think you're a mod. I changed the Necromancer Norn armor description to one that doesn't say Kali's is wrong, but doesn't say it's right either, Kali reverted it. As far as i can tell, mine is not as opinion based as Kali's and is more factual. If you could take a look at the differences and decide on one, that'd be coo'.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 00:56, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, funny story- I was a sysop until the other night. I'll do something anyway, though. 00:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. :) RoseOfKali 05:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Concerning Your Demotion Courtesy of songstowearpantsto.com. Seriously though, sucks pretty hardcore. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Nah, it's not so bad. Look at it this way- I have the distinct honor of having both the shortest RfA period and actual term in GuildWiki history! 03:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Define "honor." ;) [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 03:14, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) lol, if you must have the badge wear it with pride, eh? But yeah, when will you be not-busy on Guild Wars? Starting to think you never even WANTED to light things on fire with me... — Powersurge360Violencia 03:15, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know, really. Most of my guildmates are real-life friends, so I can't just say like "brb mom's dying" and run off to vanquish. 90% of the time when I log, I immediately see "Oh good Felix is on time for our 10-hour DoA clear-a-thon" and I go @.@ 03:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::lol, tell them your Christmas tree caught fire. That's what I do anyways. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Christmas tree is a fake; brother's allergic to pine sap. D: 03:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::We've got a fake one too, when I was like 6, I saw sap coming out of the tree and was like "Syrup!" and tried it. About choked on it, and had pine breath for 2 weeks. Good times, good times. lol, I like how you commented on how it won't work because it's fake, but not that it's May. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:24, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Time is an illusion. 03:36, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Time isn't an illusion; it's a measure of entropy ;). Banjthulu 05:19, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Is that an age joke? She's not that old... yet. 05:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I actually hadn't thought about that angle (possibly because I'm older than she is). I was actually referring to a definition of time suggested by Stephen Hawking. It seemed appropriate given that the theory of time as an illusion is largely predicated on Einstein's theory of relativity. The fact that this particular definition allowed me to link to Entropy's user page was purely coincidental. Banjthulu 05:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ooh, he likes OotS, and he's smart. Dibs. 05:25, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, a flippant remark becomes a physics discussion. I'll think of something intelligent in a bit, something's happening in Guild Wars. 05:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm still waiting for that intelligent comment you promised. *Decides not to hold his breathe* Banjthulu is better than you 04:12, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah, about that... 07:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah... Banjthulu is better than you 22:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) OGOD MAKE IT STOP I am cowering in fear. :( — Warw/Wick 18:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :At least I'm not naked and smelly. 18:03, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Might be better if you were just smelly, though ;D -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 18:15, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::ISuck speaks the truth. — Warw/Wick 18:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::: '*throws random heavy object at Warwick.*''' I can consider that NPA you know ;D -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 18:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: *Throws JediRogue at Isk8* Tough. PUT UP WITH IT! ;p. Only teasing ;) — Warw/Wick 18:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you lit Jedi on fire and hurled her, she would probably function in the same manner as a Molotov cocktail. 18:24, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Lol! — Warw/Wick 18:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::LMFAO! Oh, great line there... -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 18:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Question Is there an IRC channel for GuildWiki? if so could I get a link :) --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 18:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :http://randomtime.info/irc. — Warw/Wick 18:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Auron got another channel, also. (T/ ) 23:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) sockpuppets Never accuse another user of being a sockpuppet merely based on their knowledge of the Wiki and its past history. Assume Good Faith until proven otherwise. Not only is it rude, but it creates unnecessary tension and can lead to drama. Moreover it is a quick way to make enemies. (T/ ) 23:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Uh huh. 01:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I suppose I shouldn't point out the following things: #By accusing me of accusing him (them) without good reason, you have also not assumed good faith. How would you presume to know what drives my actions? #I almost immediately amended my statement on Banjthulu's talk page, as I realized it was rather blunt. I do not pretend to comprehend your rationale for disregarding that. #When people (including me) accused User:Light Kitty of being Warwick's sock puppet, you did not give a tinker's cuss, so to speak. #I don't care about making enemies any more than I do about making friends. 02:14, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I should also point out that I was involved with the "accusations" of sockpuppetry. Though, I was more or less joking... accept for Light Kitty. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8'']] (T/ 02:38, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::That is rather rude, Belar was giving you his honest opinions regarding your questions. 02:57, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, and I received and considered his opinions before obliterating them. You see, I have asked Belar not to edit my talk page, so he must have done so at his own risk and knowing that his comment would be removed. 03:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Since you cannot play nicely with others, I'm gonna have you ask you kindly not to post on my own talk page. The ignorance displayed by your comments and your accusations have no play on my talk page. Good day sir. Banjthulu is better than you 03:05, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I shall respect your request, and ask the same from you in return. 03:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I shall. May your leaden cape of gold be with you 'til the end of your days. Banjthulu is better than you 03:13, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, and one last thing which I hope you read before removing, I consider your comments on my talk page to be in violation of GW:NPA since they are a direct attack on my personal character on the basis of my (lack of) faith irregardless of my actions on this site. While I don't think it would do any good to ban you, I would just like to point out that your own comments are in direct conflict with the policies of this site. Banjthulu is better than you 03:51, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well they weren't meant as such. I despise atheism but judge atheists on an as-they-come basis. I actually have no opinion of you except that you're mildly arrogant and irritating. 04:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC)